Presents Galore
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: No one is more excited about their buchou being back than Kirihara, so everyone is to get welcome back presents. OneShot Implied SanaxYuki.


**Presents Galore**

By: Sakura-Moonlight

Summary: No one is more excited about their buchou being back than Kirihara, so everyone is to get welcome back presents. OneShot Implied SanaxYuki

* * *

Author's Note: Second fic in a day! Whew... I got that Rikkai request done. Hopefully, I didn't make them too OOCed, as I usually do. Rikkai's unfamiliar to me in a way. Hope you enjoy this! 

"Buchou's coming back!" Kirihara practically screamed out. He might be mad on the courts, but off them, he was just like any other _normal _second year.

It was during lunch in the cafeteria, which no doubt earned the tennis team some awkward stares.

"Yes we know Akaya." Marui said, blowing out another bubble, "It's all you've been talking about for the past 3 weeks."

"Well, that's because it's very important. And important occasions calls for," Kirihara started, making everyone stop in mid-bite.

Silence. Pure silence.

He sighed. "You're _supposed _to finish the sentence!" He waved his arms around frantically.

"Oh, of course." Sanada muttered.

"Pranks?" Niou tried, smirking.

"NO!" Kirihara shouted angrily, which caused even more stares.

"Data collecting?" Yanagi questioned.

"Tennis?" Jackal took his shot.

"Games?" Marui asked, popping another bubble.

"Close…." Kirihara urged them on.

"Golf?" Yagyuu shrugged.

"WHAT?" Kirihara shouted.

Sanada sighed. "A party?"

Kirihara's eyes beamed. "YES! And that calls for…"

More silence.

Kirihara mentally slapped his forehead.

"You're _**supposed **_to finish the sentence!" He all but screamed. People left the cafeteria.

"Oh. Drinks?" Yanagi questioned, apparently getting the worst part of being Inui's friend.

"Food?"

"Games?"

"Movies?"

"Presents."

"THANK YOU FUKUBUCHOU!"

"So you want us to get Yukimura-buchou presents?" Niou asked.

"Of course! And for that piece of stupidity, the party can be at your place." Kirihara pouted.

"Yeah, but I was just testing you to see if you understood your own idea." Niou answered with an innocent look upon his face.

Kirihara glared.

"And it can't be at my place. My parents have some relatives over. They've already chased me out of the house."

Kirihara stared at Yanagi.

"97 that Sanada will say no without an excuse."

Well, Sanada was out.

"78.2 that Yagyuu has something golf related planned for the day of the party."

"But the party won't be until next Saturday!" Kirihara whined.

Yagyuu fixed his glasses. "I have a game that day. I shall leave my present with Sanada."

"Hmff."

"82.1 that Jackal's parents will not allow a full-scale party."

Jackal shrugged. "I'll have to ask."

"88.6 that Marui will walk away if Kirihara-kun asks him."

"That was supposed to be a surprise!"

Kirihara sighed. "I guess it's my place then."

Sanada looked happy for a moment, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Your parents are going out next Saturday for that conference, remember?"

Kirihara winked at his fukubuchou. "That makes it all the more fun! Buy a present for buchou and meet me at my place on Saturday at 2. Yagyuu-sempai can get the drinks, Niou-sempai, Jackal-sempai, and Marui-sempai can get the food, Yanagi-sempai can get the decorations and fukubuchou," Kirihara's smile turned wide, "you can get the cake. Got to go now, class starts in 5 minutes!"

And he ran out of the cafeteria without a second glance.

It was then that the rest of the regulars found that they have hardly eaten, and that it was indeed 5 minutes until class.

The Rikkaidai regulars suddenly felt a deep need to murder Kirihara. Except for Yanagi. He was just happy to get his data.

* * *

Knock 

"Come in!" Kirihara's shout came through the door quite mumbled.

The door clicked, and Yanagi walked in.

"The decorations are here. It will take 23 minutes and 56 seconds to get all of them up perfectly if you were doing this alone. If I help you, it shall take 18 minutes and 41 seconds, and if I do this alone, it shall take a total of 9 minutes and 13 seconds." He announced, coming in with a large white bag in one hand, and a smaller blue one in the other.

"Do the decorations yourself." Kirihara replied, obviously taking the hint. "I want everything to be perfect for buchou!" He didn't know how jinxed that sentence was.

* * *

Knock Knock 

"Come in!"

The door opened, showing Jackal.

He was holding two large bags in each hand, and settled 3 of them upon the table, splattering chips, candy, and other junk.

Kirihara didn't comment. That was an awful lot of food, and if he had assigned Marui AND Niou for the job…

* * *

Bam Bam 

"Come in!" Kirihara shouted irritably, moving another chair to the living room.

The door opened once again to show Niou, looking innocent as though he had not just banged on the door with enough force to knock a young child unconscious.

He was holding two bags.

"That's buchou's present." Niou implied them.

"You're giving him _two _presents?" Kirihara questioned. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Perhaps." Niou answered mischievously.

"So where's the food?"

"It's coming by delivery."

* * *

Knock 

Kirihara didn't even reply to it before the door clicked open.

Marui stood there, looking bored with one box in hand.

"The food Marui-sempai?" Kirihara asked, trying to hold in his patience.

"Oh, here."

He took out a pack of gum from his pocket and set it upon the table, and took his place beside Jackal and Niou on the couch, casually watching TV while Yanagi finished up on the streamers.

Oh, maybe Jackal's food was plenty enough.

* * *

Knock 

"Come in!"

Sanada made his entrance with a large box balancing on one hand and a smaller one on the other, elegantly wrapped with dark blue ribbon along with a bag on his back.

"'Bout time."

* * *

Knock 

"That's buchou!" Kirihara whispered, and Yanagi took his position and flicked out the lights.

Eventually, the door opened, and Yukimura stepped inside the darkness.

"Guys, you can come out now."

Yanagi flipped on the light.

"How'd you know?" Kirihara surprisingly asked.

"There was a 96.9 that he knew that this was a welcome back party." Yanagi commented.

"So? HOW'D YOU KNOW?"

Yukimura smiled. "I'm your buchou. I know when you're hiding something."

"Well then, let's get the party started!"

* * *

The party was surprisingly (not) fun, for that the streamers halfway fell down onto the cake, and in a rush to save it, Marui flipped the streamer, along with half of the frosting, onto Sanada's face, who in self-defense from vanilla frosting, by instinct, spit it out all on Jackal, and Niou, who was near at the time. 

Jackal handled it alright, by just staying still and locating the nearest water source to clean him up, but Niou, who stood there silently, and declared that he was never going to eat a cake again. (Much to Marui's distaste.) But not before slamming the table so hard that the chips fell all over the floor, the candy crash into bits and the cake smash into the ground in a creamy mess, the remaining of the frosting onto Kirihara.

Yukimura was the only one unscathed, probably because he was Yukimura.

The party went on, after half an hour of cleaning up. Everyone had no refreshments, and Niou's ordered food turned out to be sushi in the form of ingredients.

"You didn't ASK for it to be MADE?"

"I didn't think of it at the time."

* * *

"Present time! Remember, tell us WHY you bought it!" 

No one has ever seen Kirihara act so… OOCed.

"This is from Yagyuu." Sanada said, handing over a paper bag.

Yukimura smiled and took it.

It turned out to be a small book titled: "101 ways to make your team act less stupid than they really are."

Niou 'almost' snorted. "That seems like it could be for Hyoutei."

A note was attached to it.

"Read it buchou!"

"Dear Yukimura-buchou, I have bought this welcome back present as a reminder to how your team really is, in case you have forgotten. I did 'fix' things here and there, so they'd fit us better than it'd fit Hyoutei. Yes, Niou-kun, I know what you are thinking. Yanagi-kun told me that there would be a high chance of explaining why's happening during, and I'm sorry I could not have made it."

Yukimura flipped the book a few times.

"#22. To make sure that one of your team members behaves on public occasions, threaten them with being exposed to fanfiction." Yukimura continued to smile. "What a nice gift."

No one else knew what fanfiction was, but apparently, it was dangerous.

* * *

"This is from me." Jackal said, handing forward another bag. 

It was… a video.

"That video contains all the matches of the finals against Seigaku. I hope it will be like you were there with us." Jackal explained kindly, after his face was rid of a white beard.

"Thank you Jackal." Yukimura replied.

"And this is from me."

Sanada's gift took a while to unwrap, at least, to preserve the ribbon. In the end, it turned out to be a piece of paper, lightly crumbled and scribbled in a hurry.

On it, it said: _1000 laps for no reason. Can be distributed among different times. Only available to Rikkaidai's Yukimura Seiichi. _

"WHAT?" The other regular's expressions were priceless.

"Explain this, hm Genichirou?"

"Sometimes you feel irritated, and you just want to see someone else run laps for no reason at all. Now you have a reason to." Sanada said lamely.

"BUT 1000 laps?" Marui shouted, "When has that ever become a tradition at Rikkaidai?"

"Since now."

No one argued.

"Thank you Genichirou, I'll be happy to use it wisely."

The team gulped.

"I'm next!"

Marui's gift was a book.

It's title was: "Special Edition: Rikkaidai."

Marui shrugged. "I found it one day. Seemed it was from Inui Sadaharu, er, the guy from, Seigaku. Thought it'd be useful, since he's collecting data like Yanagi."

At the sound of those words, it was like Yanagi was going to dive for a look into his friend's book. How careless of him to leave it lying around.

* * *

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inui cried dramatically. This can't be! I... I left my window open!!! (Oh how useful for someone to jump in and steal something...) 

"I lost the 25TH VOLUME OF RIKKAIDAI SPECIAL!!!!!"

The wind only blew in sympathy.

* * *

"Thank you Marui-kun, though this should be returned to Inui-kun at once, I will just take a look at it later to ensure that your gift is not wasted." 

"My turn, is it?"

Niou was holding two bags, and handed one forward.

"That's from Kirihara, he wanted me to give it to you, to save him some embarrassment." Niou winked.

"What? I never-…"

But Yukimura had already opened it.

It was a card.

"Dear Yukimura-buchou, I thought it was a good idea to tell you a secret. Sanada likes you. I mean, like, _like _you. He didn't want you to know, but the rest of the team knows, so I figured it was time. Sorry it isn't all glamorous, but the gift was knowledge is priceless."

By the look on the team's faces, especially Sanada's, it was clear the rest of the team **didn't **know. Niou snickered. Oh he so wanted to get on fukubuchou's nerves without him getting a death threat.

Sanada stood up. "I'll give you 'till 10 to get out before I kill you. 1…"

Kirihara paled and glared at Niou, who could no longer hold back laughter.

"Well everyone, it was good. Welcome back Yukimura-buchou, sorry the party wasn't longer. So you all have to go now, see ya, good bye, hope I don't die." Kirihara spoke as quickly as he could, and everyone rushed out of the door like a swarm of angry bees.

Yukimura smiled at Sanada. "I hope you don't hurt him."

And as soon as they were out, Kirihara ran for it, tripping over the occasional streamer and popping the occasional balloon.

And he was running away from Sanada for 3 hours straight.

Needlessly to say, his parents were not very happy to see popped balloons, streamers, and 6 chairs around a single table that had crumbs all over it and a pack of gum along with two unopened presents which filled them in on the whole charade.

Needlessly to say, Kirihara had a sudden urge to kill Niou.

OWARI

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a Rikkai Drabble, though it was longer than what I had intended. I probably made a few mistakes here and there, but I hope it'll do. Drop in a review please, it'll make my day a whole lot less frustrating. Thanks!


End file.
